Book 2: Ocean Waves
by Starflower loves Genma
Summary: Sorry it took me so long to write this, but here it is the 2nd book to a 4 book series! Shizu was hit in the head during the war making her lose her memories. as she is recovering in the hospital an Aunt and Uncle she doesn't know take her on a journey. Kiba and Akumaru think it is a conspiracy. Will Shizu remember him in time? Will they finally get together? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then is it OC.

Chapter 1

Kiba walked into the Jonin Standby station looking for Shizu. He found her sitting at a table with her feet up. She was leaning back and had her arms crossed.

Smiling, he said, "I thought I would find you here."

Shizu looked at him, "What do you want?"

Kiba sat down, "Have you heard any word from Tsunade?"

Shizu shook her head. "No, not yet."

Kotetsu came in and seeing them sitting there smiled. "What are you two doing here?"

Shizu smiled, "Nothing at the moment. I just heard that Kiba actually kept his cool when he was training under Pakkun."

Kiba glared at her, "I am at least improving."

Shizu stood up. Walking by him, she said, "And that's why I like you."

She walked out of the building with Kotetsu and Kiba watching her. Walking down the road she passed Jade and Katasei. Takeo was walking towards them with what looked like a stack of books.

Shizu smiled and called out, "Need help?"

Takeo shook his head, "No." he got closer and standing in front of the girls asked, "Did you know a caravan was coming?"

Shizu shook her head. Jade asked, "You're sure it is a caravan and not Tsunade returning?"

Takeo smiled "Well, Minako and Tsunade are with the caravan. They're just outside of town."

Shizu waved the girls forward "Let's go greet them."

She was about to go off when Izumo called out, "Hold on."

Shizu grimaced, remembering she was supposed to take information to Shikamaru. Turning around she atched as Izumo walked to her with the papers in his hand. He was scowling.

"I told you these needed to go to Shikamaru today." Izumo handed her the papers and went into the station to get Kotetsu.

Shizu grumbled as she walked down the road. Walking down the road she kicked at a stone. As the stone went flying a few feet, somebody said "Looks as if somebody's in a bad mood."

Shizu looked up and seeing Shikamaru held her hand out with the papers "Here is some important documents that Izumo wanted you to have."

Shikamaru took them "What are you so down for?"

Shizu sighed, "There is a caravan just outside of town and Uncle Genma and Aunt Minako are with it. And I wanted to be the first to greet them."

"Lady Tsunade's back?" Shikamaru looked up from the paper.

Shizu nodded. Shikamaru started to walk down the road "Let's go greet them."

As they walked down the road Kiba and the others were already talking to Tsunade.

"How did the meeting go, Lady Tsunade?" Kiba asked.

"Let's just say we have to get a meeting under way so we can decide who will be in charge of what division." Tsunade started walking again with Minako beside her.

They heard somebody call out, "Aunt Minako!"

Looking up they saw Hiskai running at Minako. Minako opened her arms but was knocked off of her feet when Hiskai flew into her arms.

Minako chuckled as she hugged Hiskai, "Where's Shizu?"

Hiskai smiled, "She'll be coming later. Izumo gave her a job to do."

Genma reached down and taking Minako's hand helped her to her feet. Kiba smiled when he turned to Tsunade.

Shizu walked down the road and found them on their way back. Stopping in front of Kiba she crossed her arms. Kiba looked at her puzzled.

"You did that on purpose, Kiba." Shizu said scowling at him.

Kiba looked at her innocently, "I did what on purpose?"

Shizu shook her finger in his face, "You had Izumo give me those papers so I would have to wait to meet Minako and Genma."

Kiba placed his hand on his head, "Oh, that. I'm sorry, but I thought it would be funny."

Shizu turned her back to him and walked away, her arms swinging stiffly at her sides. Kiba looked at Genma and Tsunade for help. Genma shook his head and crossed his arms. Kiba glared at him and started to walk after Shizu, Shikamaru walked by her and turning around watched her walk down the road. Turning to face the others he saw Kiba trotting towards and pass him.

Shikamaru turned back to the others and pointed over his shoulder asked, "What's with her?"

Minako smiled, "A lover's quarrel."

Genma placed his arm around Minako's shoulder and kissing her on the head, he said, "Quit teasing Minako."

Minako, wrapping her arm Genma's waist, gave him a hug as she placed her hand on Hiskai's head.

Shikamaru placed his hands on his hips and smiled. "Let's get back to the village so we can get ready."

Tsunade and the others started walking again. Minako looked at Shikamaru, "There is someone I would like you to meet."

Shikamaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Minako waved a black-haired woman forward. The woman trotted forwards and smiling asked, "What is it, Minako?"

Minako placed her hand on the woman's shoulder and smiling said, "This is my very good friend, Lailan Hyujan." Turning to Lailan, she said, "This is my adopted brother, Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru reached his hand forward and smiling said, "Any friend of Minako's is a friend of mine."

Lailan smiled, "Nice meeting you too." Lailan looked at Shikamaru with a smirk before turning to walk down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then is it OC.

**Chapter 2**

"Shizu! I'm sorry." Kiba called out as he tried to catch up with Shizu. He reached his hand forward and grabbed her arm.

Shizu turned to look at him. Kiba noticed she had tears in her eyes. Kiba rubbed his head and looked down. "Sorry. I shouldn't have told Izumo to give you those papers." He looked up again. She still had a hurt expression on her face.

Placing his hands in his pockets, he kicked at a rock, "Can you ever forgive me?"

Shizu, seeing his sorry expression, rubbed the tears from her eyes and said, "Yes, and I'm sorry I got mad at you." she reached her hand towards him to give him a handshake.

Smiling, he reached his hand forward and wrapping it around her shoulders gave her a hug. Releasing her, he kept his arm around her shoulder and walking to the village they met Akamaru. Akamaru barked happily as he ran to meet them. Kakashi was walking down the road to the convenience store, seeing them he smiled and waved at them.

"Hey, I heard there was a caravan just outside of town." Kakashi stopped in front of them and placed his hands on his hips.

Kiba smiled, pointing over his shoulder he said, "Yes and Lady Tsunade is with them. They're coming now."

Kakashi nodded, "You know, I just can't seem to get over the fact that you have grown up Kiba."

Kiba looked down, embarrassed, "Aw, shucks. You just don't like the fact that you're getting old."

Kakashi laughed. Shizu finally smiled listening to Kiba tease Kakashi. Somebody called to Shizu from behind them. Kakashi looked over Kiba and Shizu's shoulders and waved. Shizu turned and saw Minako waving at them.

Shizu turned to Kiba and said, "I'll see you later."

Kakashi watched her walk down the road, Tsunade came up behind them with Shikamaru and Genma following her.

Stopping in front of Kakashi, Tsunade said, "We need to hold a meeting so we can put commanders and squads together."

Temari and her brothers came around the corner. Temari smiled when she saw Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded in greeting. Tsunade led the way to the Hokage house.

Kiba went home to find his mother was gone to the meeting, leaving Hana home by herself.

"Hey, Hana." Kiba sat down and leaned back on his arms.

Hana looked at him, "What is it Kiba?"

"Well, you already know I like Shizu, but it seems as if I'm not getting anywhere." Kiba looked over at his sister.

Leaning her arms on her knees, Hana asked, "What do you mean?"

Kiba sighed, "I thought I knew what Shizu was like, but I guess I don't."

Hana chuckled, "You made her mad, didn't you?"

Kiba nodded. Hana smiled at him, "Don't worry, as you work with her you'll get to know her better."

Shizu took the book from Minako, "This looks like what we did."

Minako smiled, "I know. Read it and tell me what you think."

Shizu asked, "Do you know who the author is?"

Minako got up from the table, "No, all I know is it was written by someone in the Leaf village."

Kakashi walked into the shop and seeing Shizu sitting at the table walked over.

Shizu looked up and asked, "The meeting is already over?"

Minako looked at the clock, "We've been here for over two hours Shizu." Hugging her Minako said, "I need to be getting on home."

Kakashi and Shizu watched Minako leave. Kakashi sat down across from Shizu. Seeing the book laying in front of her, he picked it up.

"Strong Winds?" Kakashi looked at her questioningly.

Shizu smiled, "Minako picked it up on her way home from the Kage meeting. You can borrow it if you want to."

"Who wrote it?" Kakashi flipped through it.

"It was somebody in the Leaf. But I don't recognize the name." Shizu stood up

Kakashi read the name, "Eiji Sohma. Hmm, I never heard of him."

Shizu smiled, "Tell me what you think of it. See you."

Kakashi reached over and grabbing her arm said, "Wait a minute, we have some talking to do."

Shizu looked at him puzzled. Kakashi let go of her arm, "I am your division captain."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then is it OC.

Chapter 3

Shizu lined up with her squad, the next morning, ready for the orders to move out. Kakashi finally signaled them forward. Looking over she saw Kiba with his squad. He glanced over and seeing her looking at him, he smiled and gave her a small wave. Turning her head she ignored him. He looked over at Hana, she shrugged her shoulders.

Several hours later, Yasu stopped his division in front where they were informed that the White Zetsu were digging underground.

Yasu told them, "Stay on your toes."

Takeo stepped forward chuckling, "They won't be a problem."

Yasu turned to him sharply, "Don't brag unless you know it's true."

Takeo crossed his arms and glared at him, "It isn't bragging. It's true."

Jade came up and placing her hand on Takeo's arm said quietly, "Takeo, don't argue please."

Takeo looked at her, "Don't worry."

Jade pointed past the two, Yasu and Takeo turned to look and saw the White Zetsu army climbing out of the ground.

Yasu turned to Takeo and grinned, "How about this, the one to kill the most of the army will have the loser serve him for two days."

Takeo smiled broadly, "Your on."

Drawing his sword, he ran to the nearest Zetsu and slashed it in half. Immediately green electricity surrounded the others and they shriveled up and vanished. Takeo turned around as he sheathed his sword.

Smiling smugly, Takeo crossed his arms, "Looks like I won."

Yasu pointed his finger at him, "That's cheating!"

Takeo looked at him, "You never said how to defeat them. So I won fair and square. Now what should I have you do first."

Hinata came up, "Since we have completed our job what should we do?"

Neji spoke up, "I think we need to go help the others."

Yasu started walking to help Shizu's team fight Zabuza and Haku.

Shizu looked up at Yasu after they finished sealing Zabuza. "You have already defeated the White Zetsu?!"

Jade stood in front of her, "Yes, it was Takeo who defeated them."

"Well, since we're finished here, what about going to help Hana's division." Shizu said as she stood up.

"Sounds like a good plan." Kakashi said

"How can we be of help?" a deep voice said from behind Kakashi.

Kakashi turned and looked behind him and saw a man that looked like Takeo, along with a white-haired woman.

"Uh," Kakashi couldn't think of anything to say. Takeo walked over and stopping in front of them said, "Hi Dad, Mom. You can help us end this war."

Kakashi and Yasu looked at Takeo then back at the two people who just showed up. Kakashi walked over and placing his hand on Takeo's shoulder asked, "Who are these people?"

Takeo turned and looking at Kakashi said, "Oh, sorry this is my dad, Kolyma, and my mom Lolain."

Kolyma looked at them coldly, Kakashi walked back to where Shizu was and leaning closer said, "I know now where Takeo gets that look from."

Just then Shikaku informed them that Naruto has gone on to fight Madara. Kakashi said, "All right. We're on our way."

"What about the reanimated shinobi?" Shizu asked

Kakashi said, "We will look for Kabuto on our way there. That way he can reverse the curse."

"Um, I have a question." Lolain raised her hand up to get their attention.

"Yes, what is it?" Kakashi asked

Lolain placed her hands in front of her mouth and looked sheepish, "What does Kabuto look like?"

Kakashi described him, "He has gray skin and on one side scales. Why?"

Lolain looked at Kolyma, then back at Kakashi and the others, "Well," she tapped her fingers together nervously.

Takeo crossed his arms and tapping his foot asked, "What did you do Mother?"

Lolain looked at him, "Well, you see, we came across a man who was suspiciously drawing some symbols in the dirt so I killed him."

Takeo placed his hands on the side of his face and said, "WHAT?!"

Lolain turned red with embarrassment , "We're sorry. But if I had known he was important we would have taken him prisoner."

Kakashi sighed and placed his hand on his forehead, "I guess there is no way around it. We'll think of something."

Shizu walked up to him and placing her hand on his arm. Waiting until he turned to look at her she said, "We'll think of something. I know we will. But for now, let's get to the others."

Kakashi agreed and they headed to the main battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of Masashi Kishimoto's work nor do I own any of Inuyasha's characters. If you see a name you don't recognize then is it OC.

Chapter 4

"Katasei, we have come to help seal the reanimated shinobi." Shizu said breathless. Katasei looked up from the sand shinobi that she had just finished sealing.

"Oh, good." Katasei stood up and brushing her hands off looked at the two new people. Leaning close to Shizu, Katasei asked, "Who are they?"

Shizu said, "Those are Takeo's parents, and they're going to help us."

Lolain walked over, "I can help with the sealing."

Shizu nodded, "What do you what us to do?"

Lolain said, "I want you to stay out of my way."

Kakashi and the others nodded and stayed back. Lolain walked ahead of them and transformed into a big dog. She took off and headed for a group of ninjas, but then turned back around.

Landing in front of the others, she asked, "Um, which ones am I supposed to seal?"

Shizu said, "I'll go with you."

Shizu climbed up onto Lolain's back. Lolain took off again and flew to the shinobi that Shizu indicated. Lolain pinned them down and used seals that seemed like she had pulled out of nowhere.

Kakashi and the others watched as Lolain leaped and landed, sealing the shinobi quickly. Takeo stepped forward in the direction Naruto had taken when he went towards Madara but stopped when his sword pulsed. Looking down at it he watched it pulse again. Kakashi looked at Takeo when he started to look around. A woman walked from a pile of ruins when Takeo's sword pulsed rapidly.

Takeo looked at the woman who was approaching them. Her skin was pale but there were purple lines on her face. Kakashi stepped forward and reached his hand out in disbelief. Takeo watched in amazement as the woman stopped in front of them.

"Hello Kakashi." the woman whispered quietly.

Kakashi with shock in his voice asked, "Rin?"

The woman nodded as she said, "Yes, but stay away from me."

Everyone looked at her, then turned to Kakashi. Kakashi pulled back as the woman leaped at them. Kakashi leaped at her and catching her arms threw her to the ground.

"What are you doing Rin?!" Kakashi asked.

Rin looked at him pleadingly, Takeo walked over and bending down looked Rin in the eyes.

"You're a reanimated shinobi aren't you?" Takeo asked gently

Rin nodded as she fought to get out of Kakashi's hold. Takeo placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Do you want to be alive again?" Takeo asked

Rin stopped struggling and looked at Takeo with surprise. Kakashi said, "Nobody can bring the dead back to life."

Takeo sighed, "Do you want to come back or do you just want to rest in peace?"

Rin got tears in her eyes, "I would love to come back and live with Kakashi. But Kakashi is right, nobody can bring the dead back."

Takeo stood up and drawing his sword pointed it at her. Rin looked at him fearfully. Takeo smiled and slashed his sword across her body. Rin flinched, waiting for him to kill her. But when she didn't feel his blade cut her, she looked up, he was sheathing his sword with a smile.

"Welcome back to the world of the living." Takeo said as he reached his hand out to Rin.

Rin reached her hand out in surprise when she felt warmth flowing through her body. Kakashi let her go and stared at her in amazement.

Rin touched her face and turning to Kakashi flung herself at him and embracing him said, "I'm alive. I'm really alive!"

Kakashi placed his hand on the back of her head tentatively, but embraced her as tears came to his eyes.

"Oh, Rin." was all he could say.

Neji cleared his throat, "Uh, sensei?" Kakashi looked at him, "We need to be getting back to the fight."

Kakashi pulled away and rubbing the tears from his eyes said, "You're right. We need to be getting this war over."

The group took off again, following Shikaku's directions, heading for Naruto.

00000000

"There's another one." Shizu pointed at a shinobi from the land of stone.

Lolain looked in the direction Shizu was pointing. She flew over and landing on him, she sealed him and sighing said, "That's the last of them. What do we do now?"

Shizu slid off of Lolain's back and looking to the North saw the other leaf shinobi heading in that direction.

"I guess we're supposed to head over there." Shizu said with uncertainty

Lolain looked in the direction Shizu indicated, "I guess you're right." Turning to Shizu she said, "Let's get going."

Shizu climbed back onto Lolain's back and Lolain took off, flying in the direction that the other shinobi were heading in. Landing, Lolain and Shizu saw Naruto engaging Madara in a fight. As Shizu slid off of Lolain Naruto deflected one of Madara's attacks, sending it flying towards Kiba's group.

Kiba had his back turned and it seemed as if he was unaware of the attack flying towards him. Shizu leaped at him as his head was turning to face Madara and Naruto. Shizu hit him as the earth/fire style jutsu hit her, sending them flying backwards.

Kiba grabbed Shizu and laying her down asked with concern, "Shizu?"

Shizu's eyes were closed. Hana hurried over, "What happened?"

"Naruto must have deflected Madara's attack and it came flying at me. Shizu leaped in the way, protecting me." Kiba said.

Hana concentrated on healing Shizu while Kiba was telling her. Kiba looked up and watched Minako hold her hand in front of her face and was standing beside Takeo. They vanished and appeared between Naruto and Madara.

Takeo turned to Naruto, "Naruto, step back this is my fight."

Naruto looked at him in amazement. Takeo's eyes flashed at him. Naruto stood where he was as Takeo turned to fight Madara.

Minako started to collapse, but Kolyma caught her and placed her on his back. Kolyma stood firmly where he was as Takeo walked towards Madara.

"You can't stop me." Madara laughed evilly.

Takeo smiled, "I can, and I will."

Madara crossed his arms and asked, "What do you plan on doing boy?"

Takeo drew one of his swords and said, "I will fight you with this and my wits."

Madara threw his head back and laughed. Looking back at Takeo, he pointed at him and holding his side, asked, "How is a boy like you going to kill me?"

Kiba turned back to Hana as Takeo leaped at Madara, "How is she?"

Hana shook her head, "I have healed her, but she won't open her eyes."

Kiba looked at Hana, "She might just need more rest."

"You are correct." Hana said, "but from what I can tell by inspecting her thoroughly, she got hit in the head."

Kiba nodded, "Do we need to take her to the medical unit?"

Hana nodded, "Let's take her to the hospital."

Kiba agreed and picked up the unconscious Shizu.


End file.
